


Spices and Vices

by lack_of_usernames



Series: Writing Club Stuff [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: B), Gen, Help, Imagery, Spice, creative writing, descriptions, uh idk what tags to put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lack_of_usernames/pseuds/lack_of_usernames
Summary: I verbosely try to describe spiciness. That is literally it.
Series: Writing Club Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172228
Kudos: 1





	Spices and Vices

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have another piece of writing I wrote for that club I'm in. Since there's more than one now, I'm compiling them into a series, so feel free to check that out.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

It tastes like red. You’ll probably get used to it; you better hope you do. If it’s too much, scarlet becomes black, and your tongue goes slack. It tingles, and it doesn’t let you forget it. And, for whatever reason, it doesn’t seem to forget you, either. You can tell because it always says hello.

It looks like mysterious lights, flickering warnings of maroon madness. It’s clinking drinks and glitter and desperation, so you know everyone’s invited. Yet very few decide to go, and even less want to leave.

Some people hate it. They can’t look at it, and their mouths hurt when they taste it. It has a reputation, and it refuses to change. It lingers despite your wishes—it burns your mind by burning your tongue. It tries too hard, but why should it care? People will always decide to come to the party, with their dresses of lace and eyes of fire.

The heat is rising. It tastes like red.


End file.
